Prince Phillip
'Prince Phillip '''is a character on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. He makes his debut in the first episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Julian Morris and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Prince Phillip is based on the Prince character from the fairytale, "Sleeping Beauty". History Before the Curse In an attempt to keep Phillip away from Aurora, Maleficent transforms him into a beast called the Yaoguai. Belle encounters him and uses fairy dust to make him human again. Belle introduces Phillip to Mulan and then she departs, leaving the two to go off on their own adventure. Less than a year before the curse strikes, Aurora is inflicted with the Sleeping Curse by Maleficent. Prince Phillip journeys to rescue her, and is joined by Mulan. During the Curse When the Evil Queen casts the Dark Curse, most of the Enchanted Forest and its inhabitants are ripped away. However, due to Cora casting a protection spell over their land some of the land remains, protecting all its inhabitants including Prince Phillip, Mulan, Aurora, The Giant, and several others as well as Cora herself and Hook. The land is frozen in time for 28 years, and the pair are unable to continue their journey. After the Curse After Emma Swan breaks the Dark Curse in Storybrooke, time resumes in the Enchanted Forest. Prince Phillip and Mulan continue their journey. The pair arrives at the palace to find Aurora. After waking Aurora with true love's kiss, Mulan went to investigate a noise nearby. A Wraith emerged and Prince Phillip ended up accidentally manhandling the medallion, marking him as the Wraith's prey. He and the other two left the castle. In the forest, the three of them set up camp for the night. After sharing a prolonged kiss with Aurora, Phillip left saying he would be back in five minutes after he collected some wood for the fire. Aurora came out from the camp to find Mulan, not Phillip, setting up the fire. Mulan and Aurora went after Phillip, and found him luring the Wraith to him. Aurora and Mulan desperately screamed for him not to, but Phillip sacrificed himself, whispering behind him, "I love you." It was unclear if it is meant for Mulan, Aurora, or both. His soul is then sucked from his body and he seemingly dies in the arms of Mulan and Aurora. His body is then left in the castle that Aurora and Phillip were to make their home on the same bier that Aurora was left on as she slept for the past 28 years. Trivia *The casting call described him as a man who "has been on many long, hard journeys, and is a warrior from a kingdom that is no longer as well off as it once was."http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/07/once-upon-time-episode-201-additional.html *His chestplate has a sun embossed on it. *In the Spanish and Portuguese subtitled versions of Once Upon A Time, his name is written as "Felipe" and "Filipe" respectively because that is the equivalent Spanish and Portuguese spelling of Phillip. *He can read and write the Enchanted Forest's equivalent of Chinese. It is not clear if Phillip learned this himself or if it was a side effect of being turned into the Yaoguai. Appearances References es:Príncipe Felipe de:Phillip fr:Prince Phillip it:Principe Filippo Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Two Characters